Total Drama High School
by Dorkiness
Summary: 24 of your characters will come in to face 'High School' They will need to study, get more and more popular, and become the best that they can in this 'High School' or get kicked out. APPS OPEN. Need more guys.
1. The introduction!

_**I was told i would be deleted if I didn't put a introduction, Sooo the app will be in the second chapter instead. **_

* * *

A young, thin, african american woman with long white hair and silver eyes, stands next to Chris holding a rolled up piece of paper. They stand in front of a large building that has red brick walls. There is a large sign plastered on the wall **'Wawanakwa High school' **in bold print. The girl looks bored out of her mind while Chris smiles wickedly at the camera.

"Hello viewers, I'm your host, Chris Mclean." He looked at the girl from the corner of his eye then frowned, "And that's Shelia."

"Hey." She said in a dull voice. Chris rolled his eyes then continued.

"This season we're putting 24 vict- I mean contestants in a high school/boarding school." Shelia cleared her throat to get Chris' attention.(and to get him to shut up)

"And the students will face high school challenges as real challenges along anything we can find along the way that would work as a challenge. In one week-" she holds up the rolled up piece of paper "- on the 6th of the new year, this will be filled with twelve boy names, and twelve girl names, and those will be our competitors for the season. Remember the deadline is the 6th of January." she places the paper in Chris' hands then walks away.

"She said the entire thing in one breath!" he fumed, "What the heck! I didn't say anything!"

"You... said the beginning..." The man behind the camera said meekly. This only caused Chris to storm and he ran to another building. The camera went black...

* * *

_**Shelia is my OC. Shes going to be a co-host. Ok! One more reminder Jan. 6th is the deadline! I will not accept ocs after that! **_


	2. The App

**No they aren't actually in high school... These 'students' will be stuck in a 'high school' facing high school challenges. This is my first story ever! O.o I'm so excited! If you have any questions feel free to ask!**

* * *

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age(15-18):**

**Gender:**

**Sexuality:**

**Nationality:**

**Grades:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Skin:**

**Body type:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Marks scars moles tattoos ect.:**

**Piercings:**

**Everyday clothes**

**Pajamas:**

**Swimsuit:**

**Formal:**

**Personality:**

**Likes: **

**Dislikes:**

**Talents:**

**Hobbies:**

**History:**

**Fears:**

**Stereotype:**

**Do you want a relationship:**

**If so... what kind of person:**

**How do they act around friends:**

**How do they act around crushes:**

**How do they act around enemies:**

**How do the act around Chris and Chef:**

**Prized possession:**

**Fav past competitor:**

**Ideas for challenges?:**

**Audition tape (optional):**

* * *

**Heres my character**

* * *

Name: Alison Lynn

Nickname: Ally

Age (15-18): 16

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Straight

Nationality: American

Grades: As and Bs

Hair: Brown messy hair that covers the left half of her face. It's actually very rare to see the other half of her face.

Eyes: brown

Skin: tan

Body shape: thin, curvy

Height: 5'5

Weight: 123

marks (Scars, Tattoos moles etc.): she has a scar on the tip of her finger but that's about it

Tattoos: no

piercing: nope

Everyday clothes: A black long sleeved shirt with blue skinny jeans and black combat boots

Pajamas: black t shirt and grey shorts with grey slippers

Swimsuit: dark blue bikini

Formal clothes: a green dress that reaches her knees and matching high heels (That she doesn't know how to walk in)

Personality: She's very quiet, which seems to attract noisy people (for some reason) Shes short tempered so she tries hard to keep to herself. She likes poetry and novels so you usually see her some where reading. She rarely speaks up, not because shes shy but because shes afraid that people will say something stupid to make her mad. She loves poetry so you often see her writing something in a little green book. She has a really weird thing with animals, they follow her around and do whatever she says.

Likes: books, poetry, keeping to herself, music,

Dislikes: Noisy people (she actually has headphones to block out noise) when you push her bangs out of her face.

Talents: writing poetry, she can play guitar and is ok at singing

Hobbies: writing poetry (When she does this she usually reads it out loud subconsciously) And playing guitar

History: She lives in a big house with her mother and father. There had five kids including her and are foster parents so they have a quite a few foster kids running around the house. She's the oldest child and has a part time job serving ice cream down town. Shes usually avoided at school because a few years back a kid kept annoying her and she exploded. Shes used to it, but cant help but feel a little lonely.

Fears: Being alone forever

Stereotype: The quiet one

Do they want a relationship: Sure. If they can get her to talk

If so... what kind of person: I guess she'd like her exact opposite someone who can get her to talk more without having her explode.

How do they act towards/around friends: She would talk a bit more, not to much. ANd if she feels like shes gonna explode then she'll walk away

How do they act towards/around crush: She'd act really harsh (Shes just trying to hide her feelings) and she'd blush a lot but it would be hard to see with that curtain of hair covering her face

How do they act towards/around enemies: Angry. She'd try(and fail) to keep her emotions in check

How

Prized possession: Her poetry book. She writes all her feelings (in poem form) in there

Favorite past competitor: ...Gwen

Ideas for challenge:

Audition Tape: A little girl holds the camera running down a long hallway. Then it turns to a blond boy with big brown eyes.

"Hi Total Drama!" He says with a smile "I'm Joseph and my sister wants to audition!" The camera points to a dark brown wooden door. "Her names Alison but everyone calls her Ally." He knocks on the door.

"Go away" He opens the door to find a brown haired girl writing in a little green book shes sitting on the bottom bunk of a bunk bed. She has headphones in she she didn't hear them enter and her backs facing them so she didn't see them either. The camera zooms in on the book showing some works like

To this day I don't know why-

She turns and sees them in her room.

"GET OUT! I TOLD YOU NEVER TO COME IN MY ROOM!"

"But we wanted to-"

"Why do you have a camera?!"

"We wanted to audition you for that she you like."

"I NEVER SAID I WANTED TO BE ON IT! GET OUT!"

The camera goes black...


	3. The characters! XD

The camera shows Shelia and Chris standing in front of the school. The sky is a dark blue and a few sliver stars dot the sky. Shelia's hair is in a pony tail, a black tank top with grey booty cut shorts and grey bunny slippers, she has huge bags under her eyes and a stuffed teddy bear in her right hand, the rolled up piece of paper in the other. Chris is wearing his normal clothes, looking fresh and ready for the day despite the time. Shelia's back is turned to the camera so she doesn't even notice it's there.

"It's three in the morning Chris..." She says in a sleepy voice. "What do you want?"

"Who's the new contestants?" He asked with a large smile. She raised a eyebrow, he woke her up for _THIS?!_

"You know!" She yelled. "Can I go back to bed?"

"Just tell me!"

"No! ...Jeez, ever since you ate Chef's food by mistake you've been acting like a kid."

_Flashback_

_Chris walks into the cafeteria of the new high school, scanning the room he spotted Sheila at one of the many tables reading a book while eating a small sandwich._

"_Where'd you get that?" He asked gesturing to her sandwich. Without looking up she pointed to a large buffet table with tons of ingredients so you could make your own. An blond intern with big blue eyes was carrying a sandwich on a silver platter staring at the thing in disgust. Thinking it was for him,(and he didn't really bother to see the look on her face) Chris grabbed it and took a large bite off of it... only to choke a few seconds later..._

Sheila rolls her eyes then opens the piece of paper. "Whatever." She mumbles.

* * *

_Girls_

_Alison Luck _(Me!) -I changed her last name!-

_Miri Ismail-Pignati _(POMForever)

_Tonia Heart _(El' Caliente)

_Sara Todd _(white rosetrand)

_Mia Fletcher _(lolluv)

_Halona-Evelyn Charolette-Avamaria Ivory _(AkatsukiFreak31)

_Karitina Stonebell _(angelprincess ino)

_Dana Decker _(Slim Shady)

_Arissa Hau _(LALA WONDERLAND)

_Patricia Clark _(A-chanTheGreat)

_Lyberty Vale Escot _(AkatsukiFreak31)

_Pippa Richline _(SawyerHawkGirl)

* * *

**Boys**

**Aron Hau **(LALA WONDERLAND)

**Josh Lynn **(lolluv)

**Matthias Ryan Ivory **(AkatsukiFreak31)

**Marvin Little **(MarvinFinster64)

**Allen Smith **(Crossover Guardian)

**Drake Diamond** (Jet Jake)

**Iehisa Shimazu **(TDI 4 Ever)

**Kazuhisa Shimazu **(TDI 4 Ever)

**Yoshihisa Shimazu **(Kunnaki)

**Toshihisa Shimazu **(Kunnaki)

**Carson Tero** (Shindou Ranmaru)

**Chance McGrecton **(lilliflower98)

* * *

Sheila puts the paper down then looks over to Chris. "There. Happy?"

Suddenly Chris grabbed her shoulders and turned her so she could face the camera.

"You heard her folks! Those are the new students of Total Drama High!" He gave the camera the biggest smile he could possibly make.

"I'm going back to bed..." Sheila said walking away from Chris and the camera man.


End file.
